


Lazy Day, Maybe?

by CodyHammond



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodyHammond/pseuds/CodyHammond
Summary: Sometimes, all you need is a lazy day with your cybernetic badass boyfriend





	Lazy Day, Maybe?

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee–

Ugh, morning already?

After fumbling around aimlessly for a while, you finally found the snooze button. Peace and quiet returned, thankfully, until you realized… someone was missing. Turning your head to the right, you saw an empty space that once belonged to–

“Morning.”

Adam.

Normally you’d greet the man walking in with a jubilant “good morning,” but today was a lazy day, and you planned on taking full advantage. So, a tired, yet still lovingly, “Good morning.” was all he would get.

“I brought you breakfast.” 

Turning onto your back, you saw something more important than the tray of cereal and orange juice Adam was carrying.

He was shirtless.

“Thank you.” you said, though more-so at the chance to see his chiseled abs and chest. The food was a nice thought, though. Adam took a seat next to you, placed the tray of food over your lap, and gave you a peck on the cheek.

“I’m headed to work.” he said. Before he could get off the bed, your grabbed his wrist. Surprisingly, it was warm, not cool like most metal. He looked back at you curiously.

“Do you have to?” you asked, giving him a pouty look.

“Duty calls.” your grip certainly did, too. “You know, you’re deceptively strong.”

You smirked, “Or maybe you’re desperately wanting to stay.”

Adam looked over his shoulder at you, not hiding his smirk, “Have any plans for today?”

You shrugged, “Just have a lazy day.” you walked your fingers up his sculpted back, “Maybe you can join me?”

Adam was facing you, “Maybe I can.”

You gestured for him to remove the tray of food. When he did, you went straight to straddling his waist, feeling his warm body pressed against yours, his metal arms wrapping around your waist, those steely eyes boring straight into your soul.

“Do you have any plans for today?” you asked him, wrapping your arms around his neck.

Adam smirked again, “A lazy day with you. Though, if you’re feeling up for it…” his voice became more huskier, and his hand was traveling a little further south, “We can still go to work.”

You didn’t need to say anything else before you took your shirt off.


End file.
